Breathe
by SaveYourHeart14
Summary: Sequel to For Leah imprinting was never fair. She needs to get over Embry Massachusetts is the answer!
1. Chapter 1

This story is a sequel to a story For Leah Imprinting was never Fair.

This is the song that this story is based on Breathe by Taylor Swift:

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,

Cause no one of us thought it was gonna end that way.

People are people and sometimes we change our minds.

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm (2x)

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.

Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,

Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe, without you,

But I have to,

Breathe, without you,

But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.

But people are people,

And sometimes it doesn't work out,

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,

Never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,

And I can't,

Breathe, without you,

But I have to,

Breathe, without you,

But I have to.

Taylor Swift ft Colbie Caillat Lyrics on .com

It's two a.m.

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know it's not easy,

Easy for me.

It's two a.m.

Feelin' like I just lost a friend.

Hope you know this ain't easy,

Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple, never easy.

Never a clean break, no one here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,

Breathe, without you,

But I have to,

Breathe, without you,

But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)

Sorry

Leah's POV

When I threw down the ring and left I wanted it to hurt him as much as it hurt me to know that he broke his promise to me. He said he was going to try to make this work. It disgusted me to even think I could have trusted him. Why did I even say yes to the proposal? Oh that's right I loved him more than he loved me. If he really loved me nothing in the world would have made him phase. I made the worst decision of my life trusting him like that. Cause every guy I try to make myself happy with ends in one thing. A broken heart. I couldn't stay in La Push. It brought back to many bad memories. My dad dying, Sam breaking my heart, Sam going to Emily, and Embry imprinting on some tramp. I had to move away from here . I planned on saying goodbye to Seth and my mom and then leaving. Where? I was not sure where I would go, anywhere but LaPush sounded good to me. When I got home it was way past midnight. I was officially no longer a werewolf. Great I had lost my fiance and my werewolf ability all in one night. Was I luck or what? And to top it all off I couldn't stop crying. I know I shouldn't be crying over someone who didn't love me enough to do that but he was my first love since Sam. I was in love with Embry Call. There was nothing I could do about it either. He was fit to be a werewolf and I was Leah Clearwater. A girl who every one wants at first then they throw away when they are done with. My phone kept going off as I past the entrance to the waterfall. It was flashing Embry's Picture and his ring tone. I ran out of the car and threw it into the waterfall. This is where we started our love and this is where it was going to end. I had to get out of here as fast as I could so I kinda broke the speed limit . Chief Swan pulled me over. He saw my red puffy eyes and immediately got concerned.

" Leah what's wrong?" He asked.

" I broke off Embry's engagement." I told him trying not to cry anymore. I knew we were supposed to hate Bella but Charlie was like a second father to me once my dad died.

" I heard about the whole not phasing thing." He tried to comfort me.

" You know about werewolves?" I asked.

" Yeah Jacob kinda phased in front of me the other day. I really am sorry about you and Embry. If you need to talk I'm here Lee." He pat me on the back.

" I need someone to know where I am going for safety reasons. I need you to promise me that you will tell no one where I am going."

" I promise." He smiled at me.

" I'm going to Massachusetts a little while. It's cross country so it's just a little time to clear my head. I am going to pack up my stuff and I will be out of here by morning." I told him crying this time.

" Alright kiddo if you need some help I will be there in a blink of an eye." He promised me. I smiled at him and hugged him.

" But if you speed again I'm telling your mom!" He joked. I laughed a little but then drove off to my house. Seth was waiting in the doorway his face sad and worried. Why was he worried about me he could go off to Demi he had someone to love unlike me. He hugged me so tight I had to push him off.

" Leah I'm so sorry." He told me.

" It's not your fault my fiance didn't love me enough to stop phasing." I told him walking up the stairs. He stopped me.

" Where are you going?" He asked.

" Seth I can't stay here anymore the memories will haunt me. Dad dying, Sam leaving me for Emily, and Embry breaking my heart." I struggled to hold back the tears.

" Leah I need you." He sobbed. I hadn't seen Seth cry since dad died.

" Demi is here for you. I don't think you get how much she loves you. I will be here for the wedding Seth. I need to clear my head."

" Alright Sis. I love you." He sniffled.

" I love you too Seth." He went out of the way so I could make it up to my room. No one other then Embry Call was sitting on my bed. His eyes red and sorrow filled. I could care less. I started to pull out my suitcase as if he were not there.

" Leah please talk to me." He pleaded taking my hand. I shoved him away from me. He looked hurt.

" I will not talk to someone who dosent love me as much as I love them." I added coldly looking straightly into his eye.

" I can't believe you would see that! I love you so much I would have stopped phasing for you!" He yelled.

" If you loved me you wouldn't have phased and risked the life we had together." I cried my eyes almost swollen shut.

" It wasn't my fault that Sam called you a tramp! " He told me.

" You think it wasn't hard for me to see you stare at your imprint at the movies? It was so hard I almost phased that's the difference between you and me. You never really loved me. You were so afraid to die without love you found the closest single girl you could find. You stayed with me because you probably were afraid of what your imprint would bring you. I am so sick and tierd of being everyone's experimental doll. You and Sam playing with my emotions like I am not a human being. So just stop and have some respect for me and leave me alone. I love you Embry but you never loved me so just leave and never come back." I warmed him crying. He tried to come near me but I moved away from him.

" I suggest you leave me alone before I call Seth up to kick you out." I screamed. He walked out of the room but not before he said the words that would make it so much harder to get over him.

" I love you Leah I always will."

Everyone says that I thought as I got on the plane to Massachusetts. No one ever means it at least to me. Leah Clearwater the loved and broked.

**I hope you like this chapter the first official chapter of this story. You better like it because it is like 10:30 at night and I am typing this!**


	2. I love you and I always will

Embry's POV

It shouldn't have to be this way. I am a horrible person for even going to her house. The way she yelled at me showed me what a huge jerk I was. What hurt me the most is when she said I never loved her. I loved her and she was so much more then that to me. I was so low to hurt her like Sam hurt her.

FLASH BACK

I was siting in her room. I needed to explain to her what happened. She just walked in a was casual like I wasn't even there

" Leah please talk to me." I pleaded taking her hand. She shoved it away.

" I will not talk to someone who dosent love me as much as I love them." She added coldly looking straightly into my eye.

" I can't believe you would see that! I love you so much I would have stopped phasing for you!" I yelled.

" If you loved me you wouldn't have phased and risked the life we had together." She cried her eyes almost swollen shut.

" It wasn't my fault that Sam called you a tramp! " I told her.

" You think it wasn't hard for me to see you stare at your imprint at the movies? It was so hard I almost phased that's the difference between you and me. You never really loved me. You were so afraid to die without love you found the closest single girl you could find. You stayed with me because you probably were afraid of what your imprint would bring you. I am so sick and tired of being everyone's experimental doll. You and Sam playing with my emotions like I am not a human being. So just stop and have some respect for me and leave me alone. I love you Embry but you never loved me so just leave and never come back." She warned me crying. I tried to come near her but she moved away from me. I was just about to protest that I loved her so much and what she just said hurt me so much.

" I suggest you leave me alone before I call Seth up to kick you out." She screamed. I headed to the door knowing I was only making it worse before I left I had to say one thing that I truly meant.

" I love you Leah I always will."

END OF FLASHBACK

I loved her so much but what could I do to help that? I could stop phasing but what if the reverse imprinting didn't work? Would Leah even take me back after what I did to her? I was the jerk in this equation. I was sitting in my room crying and saying how much I miss her and how I love her to death. I WAS going to make this right no matter how long this took.

**I wanted to show Embry's POV in this chapter. I need the name of a guy. For what you will not know untill one or two chapters away. The best name gets to be in my chapter and I will give you credit for the name.**


	3. Talking with Caleb

**Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter U ROCK!**

Why was this so hard? Getting over him was like never breathing again . I was on my plane. Everyone was staring at me and my red eyes. The guy next to me was just staring really bad. He was around like 20 I guessed and he had brown hair **( look at my profile for a picture )**. I gave him a cold look.

" Do you have a staring problem?" I asked.

" I'm sorry. Just trying to figure out why someone so beautiful looks like they have had there heart ripped out." He told me I laughed.

" Usually I would find that charming but I just came out of a very serious relationship and I'm not really looking for anyone just yet." I gave him a half smile. He smiled back.

" I get where you are coming from. Where are you headed?" He asked.

" Dartmouth Massachusetts I'm enrolling at UMass Dartmouth." Why was I being so open with a guy I just met?

" I'm going to UMass Dartmouth too!" He told me excited.

" What are you majoring in?" I asked.

" American Literature. Planning to write a book." He told me.

" That's so cool." I told him. I loved American literature.

" What about you?" He asked sipping his coffee

" Mathematics." I told him. He looked at me confused.

" Why Mathematics? " He asked.

" My dad was a Math teacher back in Washington." I told him.

" Yes why do YOU want to do it though?" He asked intrigued.

" I'm not sure. Math is the only thing that has ever made sense to me. My love life has been rather complicated and Math always has a wrong or right answer unlike love." I told him my head looking down at my feet.

" What's wrong with your love life?" He asked like he had been through the same thing. Someone who would listen finally.

" Me and my boyfriend just weren't looking for the same thing." I told him. I didn't even know this guys name and I already was telling him things that I wouldn't even tell my own mother.

" That stinks. I was with my last girlfriend for 5 years then she called it quits no explanations." He told me.

" Well that just stinks." I laughed. He laughed too. The loud speakers went off.

" We are now landed in Boston Logan Airport thank you for flying with Jet Blue." They said in that perky voice that I hate.

" It was so nice meeting you." His voice rang like silver bells.

" You too. I guess I will see you later at UMass." I laughed.

" Yeah I didn't catch your name." He told me.

" Leah." I smiled.

" Caleb." He shook my hand.

" Well Caleb it was nice meeting you." I told him grabbing my purple suitcase. He stopped me in my tracks.

" Would you like to grab coffee sometime?" He asked.

" Sorry Caleb you are nice and all but I just got out of a very serious relationship and I'm not ready to date yet. " I apologized. He really was a nice guy. If Embry and I never dated I would definitely take a snap at him.

" That's fine do you at least want a tour?" He asked hopefully.

" I would love that." This was the start of something new.

**Just so you guys know Leah is NOT replacing Embry she is just trying to make the best of a bad situation. SO DONT BLAME LEAH! I wanted to thank Team Jasper and Voturi for coming up with the name Caleb I was really stuck there Thanks. All you reviewers U ROCK!**

**alice500**


	4. Holding hands and cheek kisses!

The school was amazing. I pulled up to the school and I was breath taken by how amazing it was. Caleb said that he would take me on a tour in a couple hours because he had to grab some stuff at the mall. Caleb was a really nice guy. He listened at responded . He was like an available Embry. I couldn't date his though it was too soon. I still loved Embry somewhere underneath all the hate I had for him right now. I couldn't go back to Embry. I loved him but he would never love me in the same way. Imprinting was strong and I was a fool to mess with it. I would never experience Imprinting and to tell you the truth I was glad. Imprinting never gives you a chance to go after who you really love. Sam and I loved each other. Imprinting got in the middle of that. Embry and I loved each other. Imprinting ruined that. I missed Embry so much. I missed his arms, his kisses, his hugs, how much he listened to me. I loved him but I can't mess with imprinting. Tears welled up in my eyes. No Leah be strong. Don't cry. All the football players hooted when they saw me. One guy came up to me he looked drunk.

" Hey beautiful how you doin' " He asked. I rolled my brown eyes.

" Just talking to a jerk." I told him.

" Fiesty! I like it " He hollered. I wanted to test my strength so I punched hum in his face. His face was bleeding and he was cussing. Looks like I still had my werewolf strength. He ran off cussing as all the guys laughed that he got beat up by a girl. I walked up to them.

" I beat him up and I can sure as hell beat you up too" I told them as they ran off. I didn't care what some of them thought about me. Someone can up behind me.

" How did you do that?" I turned around and Caleb was standing right there he watched everything.

" Weight lifter." I explained as his eyes popped out of his head.

" I understand if you don't want to be your friend." I sighed. Caleb was the only friend I had and I was about to loose him. He took my hand and grabbed it.

" No, No just surprised was all . Let me give you a tour." He showed me around everywhere still holding my hand. He showed me everything. First we stopped at a big building that was made of glass.

" This is the green house and science lab. Pretty large if you ask me." He laughed. He had the most beautiful voice that rang like silver bells.

" Yeah it is. Where did you grow up Caleb it seems like this has been all about me." I told him smiling I couldn't help but smile around him.

" I grew up in Dallas Texas." He told me.

" I should have known you have that cute western accent." I laughed. He blushed and looked down at my hand. I let go of his hand afraid that I pushed this way to far for him. He took my hand I tilted my head confused that he took my hand back.

" Just because I was looking at your hand doesn't mean I didn't like it."He told me I blushed. We were walking and I felt the urge to keep to asking him questions. What was he really like?

" So what about your childhood?" I asked.

" As I said I grew up in Dallas Texas and I had five brothers and sisters. My mom died when I was 15 so I raised my brothers and sisters by myself. My dad was working on the farm so I had to raise them pretty much by myself." He told me I squeezed his hand harder.

" I'm so sorry. That must have been hard." I told him.

" Yeah it was. It wasn't hard taking care of them always. It was more hard getting a girlfriend. No one ever wanted to be that attached to someone. It was a miracle that I found my girlfriend even if we did break up two years ago." I squeezed his hand hard but in a way that showed him I was there for him.

" Hey if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here." I told him smiling.

" All I need is your smile and I am OK again." He admitted smiling. I couldn't help smiling and blushing when he said that.

We came to a dorm house that read " Gregory Dorms " This was my dorm. He was walking to another building. But I stopped him.

" What's the matter?" He asked his eyes sad. I laughed.

" Nothing just, well this is my dorm." I told him still smiling.

" Well that is embarrassing." He laughed too. I still held his hand though I didn't want to let go. I felt safe with Caleb.

" No its not." I told him. He let go of my hand. He saw my face really sad and whispered in my ear.

" We should do this again sometime." He kissed my cheek and then ran off. The weird thing was I kinda liked it.

**Could Leah find another guy? Is Caleb that guy? Well for the answer to those questions you will just have to keep reading won't you? Who is this past girlfriend of Caleb's? I am sure u r so curious that is why u MUST KEEP READING!  
**

**alice500**


	5. I SAID YES!

**Hope u guys like this one!**

Embry's POV

I missed her so much. Her arms, her hugs, her kisses everything about her. She was a part of me that I didn't want to be gone. I had confined myself in my room not caring if I miss work or eat. I could rot and die to death and I wouldn't care. No one would talk to me either. Everyone thought this was all my fault. Which it kinda was. I just missed her so much. Seth even told me that I was not his best man after what I did to his sister. I guess I deserved to get everything I was about to get. Why even go to the wedding? I guess it was one step closer to patching things up with the guys. This was all Sam's fault. If he didn't make me phase I would have had Leah in my arms right now. Marrying her in a couple weeks and then starting my new life with her. That didn't matter anymore she would never trust me after what I did to her. I was a jerk. I had not phased in a week and a half since Leah left. Really what was my life without Leah?

Leah's POV

Today was my first day of college. I was nervous. Caleb was only in my science class and that was it. I would have no one to talk to all day. All the guys were afraid of me since I punched that football player in the face. I decided to finally wear my blue jeans and my bright yellow t- shirt with my converse. I had so many books for college. I had a huge 700 page advanced math book, a science book, and another math book. I pulled everything into my black and white checkered book bag that I got for Christmas. I decided to put on my happy face today. I walked out the door and Caleb was waiting for me. He smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back.

" Hey." He greeted me with the BIGGEST smile on his face.

" Hey what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

" Can't I see my favorite girl?" He asked. I blushed. Why did he have that effect on me? Every time I saw him I wanted to blush.

" Now that is perfectly acceptable." I laughed. We went arm and arm as he lead me into my advanced math class.

" See you later Caleb." I said smiling.

" Bye see you later." He said smiling too

" Can't wait." I said just loud enough for him to hear before he rushed out the door. Why did I say that? I shouldn't be feeling this way after I just broke up with Embry. It was wrong. But was it really.

It was 12:00 and I couldn't wait till lunch I was starving! The cafeteria on Campus was huge. It had a salad bar, a pizza bar, and a fast food section. You could see a line of girl's just waiting to get salad so they would be thin. I was not that kinda girl. Everyone gasped when I took my tray into the pizza line. All the girls were staring at me.

" Do you have a staring problem? Gasp I'm eating carbs!" I rolled my eyes. Everyone looked down at there feet embarrassed. I got pizza quick I was only behind some guys from the science lab. I got a extra cheese pizza my favorite. I sat down under a shady tree in the court yard. Caleb sat next to me and smiled.

" Hey." I said. WHY WAS I SMILING?!

" Hey pizza." He laughed.

" Is that my nickname now?" I asked embarrassed.

" That and the tough chick that beat up the quarter back of the football team." I looked down at my pizza ashamed that I had lived up to that reputation. This was only my second day and I had two nicknames. He brought a finger to my chin so he could look at me.

" Hey don't be sad." He smiled. I smiled.

" That a girl." He chuckled. He took my hand to be encouraging.

" How was your fancy literature class?" I asked trying to lighten the mood

" It was amazing we are writing novels and the winning novel at the end of the year gets to get it published!" He told me excited.

" That is so cool!" I told him.

" I think I'm going to write about my life. I gotta good story don't ya think?" He asked in that darn cute Texas accent.

" Yeah. Am I going to be in there?" I asked flirting. God what's wrong with me?! I broke up with Embry a week and a half ago.

" Well I don't know does this special lady want to go on a date with me on Saturday night?" He asked hopefully.

" I would love that." I kept thinking this should feel wrong but it dosent. It feels SO good.

**Review!**


	6. Will you go with me?

**Sorry hasn't let me update this in days I hope you enjoy it!**

Leah's POV

I was actually excited about my date. Caleb and I were so perfect together. I knew imprinting wouldn't get in the way here. Sam and I were sure that girls didn't imprint. Caleb was being all secretive about where he was taking us to our date. I didn't exactly care about the where part who I was with was all that mattered. Caleb and I had been spending all week with Caleb hand in hand, arm in arm, . The thing about me and Embry was we didn't feel this right. When I was with Caleb it was like I was where I was supposed to be. Tonight was the night of my date with Caleb. I had no one to help me with it. I had NO friends other than Caleb. He wouldn't even be a friend soon. He would be more like a boyfriend. I blushed at that thought. I heard someone knock at the door an hour before my date with Caleb. Alice was standing in the doorway.

" Alice what are you doing here!" I shrieked.

" I had a vision that you were going to have a date!" She shrieked bringing in a bag that was full of makeup probably.

" Yeah I did did you tell anyone?" I asked worried.

" Your family no. Edward , Bella, and Jasper yes." She said.

" Alice I really like him and he like me for me I don't need all that makeup and junk." I told her not wanting to be pushy.

" That's why I bought you a whole new wardrobe from hottopic because when I think of it you can pull off the goth punk look NOT Bella." She said pulling out the suitcase.

" Are you serious?! That is so cool! Hottopic is my favorite store!" I shrieked looking through all the neon stuff and black. Then I saw makeup that I would actually wear. Black eye liner and sparkly eye shadow. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a bright neon green tank top. I put it on and I felt like my own punk princess. She put the eyeliner on and then the eye shadow. I had to admit I looked kinda hot. I hugged her when she was done.

" Thank you Alice! Please promise me you won't tell Embry or anyone in La Push for that matter." I begged her.

" You secret is safe with me Leah." She winked at me and then was out in a flash. Then there was another knock at the door. She probably forgot something. I opened the door and my heart stopped when I saw Caleb standing there in his jeans and a V-neck t-shirt a purple one.

" Hey." I greeted him smiling.

" Hey you look amazing tonight." He smiled at me back. He then took my hand and started to lead me off campus.

" Where are we going Caleb?" I asked anxious.

" That my lady is a surprise." He smirked. I love when he called me ' my lady ' it made me felt so appreciated and special. He then lead me to a building surrounded by neon lights. This was one of the hottest clubs in Boston called 21 and up.

" Caleb this is sweet but I am only 19." I apologized.

" I know that's why we are going to the roof." He smiled. He grabbed my hand and lead me to a ladder in an ally on the side o the building. I had to admit the ally was kinda scary. He held on my hand tighter as I used my other hand to climb the ladder. I saw tiny white Christmas lights at the top. When we reached the top of the roof I was breath taken by it's beauty. It had been covered in rose petals and candles surrounded the table. Embry did something just like this for me. I almost cried then I remembered Caleb waiting there for a reaction.

" Oh Caleb I love it!" I squealed hugging him. He blushed when I hugged him. Maybe this was the difference between him and Embry. I was nervous around Caleb sometimes which is how relationships are supposed to go sometimes. Embry and I were not embarrassed like friends. Maybe that's all we ever were friends. Back to reality Leah I reminded myself. Caleb urged me to the table where he had a basket of food. Aw. He was so thoughtful!

" It was so nice for you to ask me out." I smiled.

" My pleasure." He told me also smiling.

" Can I ask you something?" I asked.

" Anything." He told me grabbing my hand in his

" I know we just started dating and all but I have to go to a wedding in two weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I would hate to go alone and well-" I was interrupted. He kissed my lips gently for a moment then he pulled away.

" I would love to go with you." He whispered in my ear. I swear I had never felt that way in my whole life. I looked in his eyes. Something I had never truly done before. When I looked into his eyes I felt so different. Like something inside of me was complete now. Damn. So much for Embry I think I just imprinted.

**How is this possible? Leah is not a werewolf anymore. So does this prove imprints can't be reversed? YOU MUST KEEP READING! I am trying to beat my previous story with 36 reviews so review every chapter!  
**

**alice500**


	7. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

I** kinda made a mistake about Caleb's old girlfriend. Here's the 411 . His old girlfriend went out there one summer and they dated all summer and they loved each other then she left without another word so they dated for one summer not two years sorry for the mistake. It may not seem important now but trust me it is later**

**Thanks to all who are reviewing!**

Embry's POV

It had officially been two weeks. I was not a werewolf anymore. I was going to tell Leah at the wedding that I love her, I always loved her and I will love her until I die. Whether she will accept me is a different matter. I had been doing everything to prepare for the wedding tomorrow. I was the best man now, I cut my hair for the wedding and I got my teeth whitened for her. I even got my locket fixed to show her how much I loved her. The locket had been really hard to fix it took me the whole two weeks to get it done. I just really hoped that she would take me back. Because the truth to it was that I loved her and my life was nothing without her.

Leah's POV

Today was the day before Demi and Seth's wedding. We got to the Logan airport at 8:30 in the morning. I was the maid of honor so I had to be there early to do the run through with her. I had to do all the wedding planning over the phone. My phone bill was over the top right now. Caleb and I were both sleeping on the plane snuggled in each others arms. The plane ride was a long five hours. I wondered how everyone would react to Caleb. I mean I was not over Embry but I couldn't see him that I had imprinted. I was still amazed that I had imprinted on Caleb. Not that I had exactly told him or anything. I hadn't told him I was a former werewolf or anything. I mean why tell him something that could break us? When we got to the airport in Seattle Chief Swan and my mom were holding hands waiting for us. When did they hook up? Chief Swan was a nice guy but it kinda made me sad to know that my mom was finding someone other than my dad. Caleb whispered in my ear.

" Is that your mom and dad?" He asked in that darn cute accent.

" That is my mom and apparently her new date Chief Swan my dad died a while ago." I stuttered out the word date cause I didn't want it to be true. We walked up to my mom and Charlie my mom had the biggest smile on her face. I could not separate them. My mom hadn't been this happy since dad died. Her smile dropped when she saw Caleb .

" Hey Leah!" My mom said awkwardly.

" Hey Mom hey Charlie." I hugged them with one arm.

" Aren't you going introduce us to this man on your arm?" She asked.

" Mom this is my boyfriend Caleb." I told her. Caleb stuck out his hand they both unwillingly shook it. My poor baby had no clue what family fued he was getting into.

" Hey I'm Caleb." He greeted them in his Texas accent.

" Hello Caleb I'm Sue and this is my boyfriend Charlie." She smiled her fake smile. When Caleb was not looking she gave me the ' what in gods name did you get yourself into! ' looks. Then he looked at her and she was smiling. How did she manage to do that? We got in the car all very silent. The whole way it was silent Caleb held on my hand tighter and tighter. We got to my house and everyone was in my house waiting for me. Caleb's hand was still in mine. Everyone gasped when they saw him with me. Sam looked at me mad. Embry started to cry and then he stormed out of the room. Demi came in the room with Seth hand in hand. Caleb gasped when he saw them. What the hell was going on?!

" Caleb?" She gasped. Caleb dropped his hand.

" Demi?" He asked outraged. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I am trying to get more reviews then the last chapter which had 36. So review to EVERY chapter!**

**alice500**


	8. The Shadow

Leah's POV

I was still flabbergasted.

" You guys know each other?" I asked confused.

" Demi was that girlfriend I was talking about." He said teeth gritted. I stroked his arm to keep him calm.

" Caleb I never meant to hurt you as bad as I did-" She started to explain.

" But you did! Was it because I had a family Demi?" He asked angry.

" No. That summer I went down there before I met Seth. We just clicked when I got back home" She smiled looking at her huge ring on her finger. Caleb caught this though.

" Oh so you dumped me without a word and you got engaged!" He yelled outraged. This was a side of Caleb I had never seen of him before.

" I love Seth!" She said hands on her hips.

" You loved me too. So what's the damn difference!" He screamed.

" The damn difference is Seth and I were meant to be together. He imprinted on me!" She yelled back. This was going to lead to questions.

" What the hell is imprinting?!" He screamed back.

" Surely you know Caleb, Leah imprinted on you! I see it in the way you both look at each other!." She screamed. Caleb looked at me confused he looked back and forth looking for an answer.

" Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" He screamed. I didn't like this side of him. I backed away.

" It's when someone looks at you and you are like soul mates only happens with werewolves though" I admitted. His eyes bugged out of his head at the word werewolf.

" Werewolf?" He stuttered.

" Not anymore I used to be one. Imprinting apparently doesn't stop though." I told him. He looked at me like I had a third eye.

" Caleb baby please say something." I pleaded taking his hand. He shoved me away for the first time ever.

" I need time by myself to think this whole thing through." He murmured before leaving the door. I started to cry. I couldn't loose someone else I love. He was my imprint too. Demi came over and tried to comfort me. She had to open her big mouth. Things were going just great between Caleb and I until she said that.

" Get away from me!" I shouted.

" Leah listen-" She started.

" You just made everything in my life a whole lot more complicated. As if my life wasn't already bad enough! First Sam imprinting on Emily then Embry on that chick! I finally imprint on a guy I love nonetheless and you tear us apart! I hope you are happy! Find someone else to be a bridesmaid cause I'm sure as hell not doing it for some back stabber!" I yelled at her giving her the finger before I ran upstairs in my old room. I sat on my bad not noticing a certain shadow in the corner.

" We need to talk."

**Everyone thanks for all the reviews! I am trying to pass 36 so review EVERY chapter!**

**alice500**


	9. Why did you choose him over me?

**Really short sorry!**

" We need to talk." The shadow told me. The shadow came out of the corner and revealed Embry with almost swollen shut eyes.

" Embry I never intended this to happen-" I started.

" Just tell me one thing." He said.

" What?" I asked.

" Why did you choose him over me?" He managed to say.

" He was loyal to me. " I lied.

" Don't play games with my mind. I see the way you look at him." He accused me. Time to come out with the truth.

" I imprinted Embry." I told him. He almost fell to the ground if I hadn't caught him. I placed him on my bed to soak all this in.

" I thought you weren't a werewolf anymore." He said lifeless.

" I'm not. I guess imprinting is just too strong. We were fools to mess with it in the first place Embry. The time we had together was amazing but we need to go with our imprints. Just like it was intended." I told him he took my hand and looked in my sad eyes.

" I know your right. I'm just going to miss you. Leah I still love you." He told me. I had to say something.

" Embry I love you too but we need to be with our imprints. We can't fight it any longer." I let go of his hand. He kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I guess we both got our fairy tale ending. Embry and the movie girl and Caleb and I. I was far from right.

**Short but I am trying to add more shorter chapters.**


	10. The feeling of wanting to rot to death

**Thanks to all who are reviewing!**

Embry and I were able to handle this without screaming. I know I hurt him but it was for the best. He had Seleana ( the movie girl ) and I had Caleb. Once I was done talking to Embry I went down stairs knowing that Demi was down there. I had to apologize. Demi was siting on the couch crying Seth's arms around her. I sat right next to her.

" Leah Im-" I had to cut her off she had nothing to be sorry about.

" I'm the one that exploded. I'm sorry Demi." I told her patting her on the back. I felt so guilty right now.

" So will you still be my maid of honor Leah?" She asked smiling.

" Yeah I will." I laughed. She was silly sometimes.

" I feel bad for Caleb. I loved him but imprinting is too strong. I love Seth more than anyone I have ever dated." She smiled kissing Seth.

" My brother is a very lucky guy." I smiled punching Seth on the arm. He started rubbing his arm. I forgot about my strength.

" See you still have the werewolf strength." He pouted.

" Yeah sorry about that." I laughed.

" How did Embry take it?" Demi asked changing the subject.

" I just said that I imprinted on Caleb and it can't be reversed he is going to get together with Sealena now. I guess we both get our fairy tale ending after all ." I smiled.

" I'm proud of you Leah you definitely deserve it!" Seth congratulated me.

" Yes I do." I told him hands on my hips. Sam came rushing through the door. Out of breath.

" Sam what is it?" I asked hovering him.

" Caleb." What happened to my imprint. I swear if Sam did something to him that will be the last thing he ever did.

" What did you do to him?!" I accused.

" Nothing he left!" He told me. I started to walk up to my room. I wanted to rot to death. Why did this always happen to me. I was a nice person and I did not deserve this. Caleb was gone. My soul was gone with him.

**Review Please!**


	11. May I have this dance?

**Leah's POV**

I didn't want it to be this way. To have everyone that I have love taken away from me. I guess the universe just hated me. Today was the day of Seth and Demi's wedding. I had not stopped crying since Sam told me but I was going to the wedding I had to support my best friend and my brother even if the one guy I loved was not there. I had to wake up Demi this morning cuddled in Seth's arms.

" Wake up Demi there will be time for plenty of that on the honeymoon." I told her laughing. The word honeymoon woke up Seth nonetheless. He looked at Demi and hugged her and gave her a quick kiss.

" Don't worry baby I will see you later." He told her smiling.

" At the alter right?" She asked just making sure.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world." He reassured her.

" OK love birds quit it. Demi go get in the shower." Demi nodded and then headed for the bathroom. Seth got up too.

" And where do you think you are going?" I asked.

" To take a shower.' He told me smiling.

" No you are not , not yet." I got out his tux. Seth started pacing.

" Bro calm down. Demi loves you and nothing bad will happen." I reassured him. He took my hand.

" I'm worried about you sis." He confessed.

" Seth I have dealt with heart break after heart break this one just hurts a little more because we were meant to be together." I told him trying to be strong. I couldn't cry not today.

" Leah I know good things will happen. No matter what anyone else says you are a good person." He told me

" I know thanks Seth it means a lot to me." I told him as Demi came in, in her towel as if Seth was not distracted enough. He ran up to Demi and kissed her untill like a minute later I coughed.

" Seth go to Embry's house take a shower and get changed and don't come back here go to the alter. Don't be late at-" I started.

" One a clock I know sis." He laughed kissing my cheek as he headed out the door. I pulled out Demi's dress. A strapless white dress with beads across the middle. She had it custom made thanks to Alice. That was the only thing she let Alice do or pay for. Demi looked amazing. I had to cry she was just so beautiful. I had to do her makeup. Even though she looked like a goddess without it. I couldn't believe that a short time ago I thought I would be getting married today. I would never be that happy. As hard as I tried to get someone to love me something always stood in the way. Sam, Embry, Caleb it all ended badly. I loved each and everyone one of them but it didn't matter when they all ran. That's all I ever was someone to be experimented on. Sam experimented on me before Emily, Embry before Seleana, and Caleb used me to forget about Demi. Imprinting was such a stupid business. Why did we have to imprint. I just wish things would be different. I was brought back to reality when Demi handed me my red brides made dress. I was her maid of honor and Emily and Kim where her brides maids. My dress was red and with a white bow and the brides maids dresses where white with a red bow. Everyone looked amazing in there dresses as Alice was directing everyone outside to show them where to put things. That girl was so paranoid sometimes. The time was here it was 12:40.

" Demi it is time to go meet Seth." I told her smiling.

" Finally!" She hooted. I walked behind her carrying the back of her dress. When we got down stairs we headed to the back yard where it was being held. I handed the back of her dress to Seleana. She smiled at me awkwardly.

" I'm not mad at you. Welcome I hope we can be friends." I told her smiling. She smiled back and gave me my roses. I headed down the aisle smiling when I saw Seth with the biggest smile ever on his face. I went on the opposite side of Seth. I was followed down the aisle by Emily with Seth on her arm and Kim with Jared on her arm. I swear Seth's jaw dropped when Demi came out on her Jacob's arm. Then Embry nudged him and he shut his mouth.

" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate," Blah Blah Blah. " The couple has written there own vows. Seth would you please go first?" Mr. Weber asked. Seth took Demi's hand.

" I was always looking for that special someone. Someone to spend the rest of my life with. I never truely got what love meant until I met you. I would consider myself the luckiest guy in the world if you married me With this ring I represent my love to you and that I want to be with you until the day I die." He told her placing the ring on her finger. Demi smiled then remembered to say her vows.

" Seth I had never searched for a guy I figured things happen for a reason. That's how I felt when I met you. I knew from the moment I met you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I give you ring hoping you accept it making me the happiest woman in the world." She told him placing the ring gently on his finger.

" Demi do you take Seth to be your husband and love him until the day you die?" He asked Demi smiled tears rolling down her cheek.

" I do." She told him but really looking at Seth.

" And Seth-" He started.

" I do ." Everyone laughed as Seth kissed Demi before the minister said to.

" You may now kiss the bride." Mr. Weber laughed while Seth was still kissing her. Jacob cleared there throat that brought Seth and Demi back to reality.

With my flawless planning the wedding flowed nicely into the reception. Everyone was having a blast. Seth shoved cake in Demi's face ruining her makeup. She just laughed as she shoved it a little to hard getting it in his hair. They didn't care they were to in love to notice. When the first slow song came on everyone's eyes were with there own partners. I realized quickly that I was the only one without a partner. I sat down in a chair on the side of the room. I was alone. Just like always. Love had a tricky way of working in this messed up world. I was one of those people who had there hearts constantly breaking. Like I heard someone say, How can the heart keep beating after it has been broken so many times. I don't know. I honestly don't know how I keep living heart break after heart break. I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Caleb.

" May I have this dance?" He asked smiling.

" Why do you even care.' I said turning away from him.

" Because Leah I love you." I turned to him and kissed him so hard I swear the room started spinning.

" I love you too." I whispered before kissing him again. Maybe love was working out for me after all.

**Debating whether to write more or end it with next chapter as an epilogue.**

**alice500**


	12. Blessings?

**Thanks to my awesome reviews I have 39 reviews my most ever~!**

Three Years later.

Leah's POV

Caleb and I had been going out for three years and we were still going strong. We both were almost done with college with only days remaining. I was angry with Caleb this week for two reasons. For one thing we had been dating for three years, he loved me and he still hadn't proposed to me yet. Second thing was he went somewhere last weekend and said that it was top secret. For the love of god I hope he wasn't cheating on me. That would break me after all we have gone through.

Caleb's POV ( his top secret location! )

This weekend I was going to La Push. Without Leah it just hurt. It seems like just yesterday I was here almost running away from the woman I love. What a big mistake that would have been. The three years I had spent with Leah were the best I had spent in my life and I was ready to take that next step. No one was expecting me there it was kinda just a drop in . It was about twelve in the afternoon when I arrived at the Clearwaters home on the reservation. I knocked on the door. Sue opened the door and Charlie and Sue ( now married!) were standing in the doorway. It was nice to see them together.

" Well Caleb isn't this a nice surprise!" Sue shrieked hugging me.

" Nice to see you mam." I told her smiling she playfully slapped my arm.

" Nonsense you call me Sue!" She laughed as she lead me into her living room seating me on the leather sofa next to Seth. Great I had to deal with Seth. I loved Seth but he was a very overprotective brother.

" SO where is Leah?" Charlie asked looking out the door for her.

" She is not here I actually came here to ask you all something." I told them sweating bullets. This was so nerve wracking.

" And what is that son?" Charlie asked sitting down next to Sue.

" I love you daughter so much and I want to marry her so much. So I am here asking you for your blessing to marry your daughter." I told them Seth's fists clenched up Sue looked happy and Charlie was with Sue happy. I smiled at all of there reaction's except Seth's.

" You totally get our blessing." Charlie and Sue said simultaneously. Seth looked me straight in the eye he pointed one finger at me.

" My sister is one of the strongest people I know she has been through heartbreak after heartbreak. I am giving you my blessing in honor of my father but if you hurt her you have another thing coming." He warned me. Seth and all the La Push guys were bigger than me so it kinda scared me

" I promise I will never hurt her I love her." I told them smiling.

" Leah loved her father and I am sure that she would want him to have something to do with the wedding so here is the engagement ring that Harry gave me. When you guys get married you will get our wedding rings." She told me smiling this will mean so much to Leah.

" Oh thank you this will mean so much to Leah." I told them. Seth practically shoved me out the door.

" If I know Leah she is probably freaking out where you are. So go and propose man!" He told me laughing. Seth was a cool guy him and Demi had two twins already. Miley and Mandy. We came down when they were born cause we were their god parents. I ran out the door and got on that plane to propose to the girl I love.

Present Day

Today I was going to ask Leah to marry me. The happiest day of my life. She had been acting weird lately. She was mad at me a lot now . Maybe she had her period or something I dont know. I didn't know what was her problem was but I was afraid that she was going to say no now. I had to stop being such a wussy and just ask the woman I love to marry me. I snort. Yeah no pressure. I was taking Leah to the court yard which I had rented out for the night to propose to her. The courtyard was a beautiful place with rose bushes and her favorite Hydrangeas on it. I had set us a table in the middle with candles. Just like out first date. I smiled at that thought. I had told Leah to meet me at 7:30 right before it got dark. Leah showed up and saw all the flowers that she loved.

" Oh my god I love it!" She squealed running into my open arms. I spun her around like the princess she really is. I started to kiss her from her lips to her neck. She got into it and then pulled away.

" Honey what's wrong?" I asked.

" I don't like when you keep secrets from me." She told me crossing her arms in front of her chest. She looked adorable angry sometimes.

" What secrets?" I asked confused.

" Caleb you never did tell me where you went last weekend." She said hurt. I decided to tell her I took her hands in mine.

" There is this girl I love very much more than me myself. I went to ask her parents for permission to marry this lovely lady." I said. She loved when I called her lady. She started to cry. Oh what now?

" I knew it, I knew you were cheating on me." She cried.

" No, No honey. You are the lovely lady I asked your parents last weekend. Leah Clearwater," I paused pulling the ring out of my pocket she cupped her hands over her mouth ," will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" I asked. She practically jumped on me and screamed

" YES!!" I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. I was going to marry the woman of my dreams.

**Next chapter will be an epilogue!**


	13. Before the Storm

**I know this was supposed to be my epilogue but it isn't so there! I have decided that there will be one more chapter and a dedication to all my awesome reviewers! Without you there would be no**_**r****For Leah Imprinting was Never Fai**_**_r_ or _Breathe!_**

One year later

Leah's POV

This was the day I had waited my whole life for. I was going to marry the guy of my dreams. Today was exactly a year from the day that Caleb proposed to me in the court yard. We figured since we got engaged in the courtyard we should get married there too. The school was very gracious and rented it out to us. My maid of honor was Demi and Caleb's best man was his buddy Lucas from school. My flower girls were Mandy and Miley who just learned how to walk thankfully. Demi was being so mean today she was not going to let me see Caleb until I got to the alter where I would see his cute Texas face waiting to make my life perfect. When he proposed on the last day of college we moved back to La Push so I could be with my family during the planning. The theme of my wedding was true romance. We had all the colors White, red, gold, and light pink. I didn't care about any of it because when it came down to it all I cared about was that Caleb was the guy at the end of the aisle.

Many of you are probably wondering what happened with Embry and Seleana. Well Embry and Seleana are still dating and going to get married next fall. I was happy to see Embry happy. Embry let Seleana in on the little secret about two weeks into there dating process. I thought that he was crazy but she didn't seem to mind. Rumor has it that Seleana is pregnant and hasn't even told Embry yet. Of course it is Embry's child. I didn't exactly know how he would react. I hope he would be OK with it because he is the one who got her knocked up now he has to deal with the consequences.

" Leah you need to get into your dress you are set to walk down that aisle in twenty minutes!" Demi Squealed nervously.

" It will be fine. Hand me the dress." I told her seeing the bag in her hands. I wanted to just run down the aisle and run in his arms. It's not like he would care if I was wearing a bra and underwear. Not that we have ever gotten that far.

" Let me help you I don't want your hair getting messed up." She said.

" Caleb hasn't even seen me like that and I told him he would be first." I told her while we both started laughing as I got myself in the dress in my closet. I had to admit I looked like a princess. Which was exactly how I wanted to look on my special day. My top hugged my curves then it puffed out like a princess gown. It was original and I loved it. I almost cried when I saw myself. I had found it sweet when Caleb gave me my moms engagement ring from my dad. It meant so much to have a piece of my dad walking me down the wedding rings were also my parents. In walked out and Kim, Demi , and my mom were standing there jaws dropped.

" That bad?" I asked seriously.

" No honey you look amazing. I'm so happy you found someone to spend the rest of your life with!" My mom squealed hugging me.

' Don't make her cry and mess up her makeup I worked long and hard on that!" Kim scolded my mother like she was a kid.

" Mom where is Seth?! He is supposed to walk me down the aisle any minute now!" I worried.

" SETH!" Demi yelled down the stairs from the class room where we were getting ready right by the court yard.

" Yeah babe?" He asked kissing Demi quickly.

" Uh someone needs to be taken down the aisle." She reminded him.

" Oh yeah sorry." He apologized with his goofy grin he took my arm as everyone hurried down the aisle before me. I saw Caleb's face at the end of the aisle and I got butterflies just looking at the way he looked at me with such adoration. I wanted to run down the aisle but I knew that Demi wanted this done the traditional way. Demi and Caleb were still uneasy about each other but they got over it when they saw how happy Caleb made me. When I got down to the end of the aisle Seth handed me off to Caleb who was more than willing to take me. I hadn't listened to half of what the minister said. I just focused on saying my vows ya know? Making sure I didn't mess up them I wanted it to be perfect for Caleb because after all he has done for me he deserves it.

" The couple is now going to share vows that they wrote to each other." The minister said smiling at us. I was going to go first.

" Caleb before you I was nothing but a voo doo doll that had been experimented and stabbed many times." I looked at Sam and Embry fists clenched " You made all that pain go away. I am here today Caleb because I truly love you and I will until the day I die you are the most special person I have ever met and I love you with all my soul." I said crying. He wiped the tears off my face and the crowd went ' aw '.

" I had only given love a chance once and I was broken, " Demi closed her eyes and was hurt," You made all that pain go away with your warm smile and your loving ways. You listen to me when no one else does and I feel a pull to you that I have never felt with anyone else.", with this he winks at me referring to our imprinting," I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and you are making me the happiest man on Earth." He said still hold my hands.

" Leah do you take this man to be your husband and love him until the day you die?" He asked.

" I do." I told Caleb smiling.

" And Caleb do you take this woman to be your wife and love her until the day you die?" He asked.

" I do." He said looking straight into my face smiling.

" You may now kiss the bride." He said. Caleb cradled my face in his and placed a slow gentle kiss on my lips. I heard everyone clapping. He wanted to continue I pulled of and his face fell.

" There will be plenty of time for that on the honeymoon.," I whispered in his ear. He smiled at this as we walked down the aisle accepting congrats from I threw the bouquet and it landed right in 15 year old Clair's hands. Quil and her hadn't even started dating yet but I think that was arranged tonight. Once that bouquet was in her hands she wrapped her arms around Quil's neck and kissed him and he kissed her back. I felt pride knowing I started love at my own wedding .

The reception was beautiful as we danced perfectly together. We were dancing and my favorite song Before the Storm by Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas was playing. The song made me think of all the guys that I thought I loved. The truth was maybe they were just as much my voo doo dolls and they I was there. The fact was the universe and my heart and soul wanted me to be with Caleb and no one could take that away from me. I knew Caleb would never hurt me, he would always love me, and nothing would get in the middle of that. When the end of the day rolled around all that mattered was that we loved each other.

** I'm sorry guys but Embry and Leah are NOT getting together so stop saying that in the reviews! Seriously cause when I was writing today I was writing Leah's vows and I accidentally made Leah say Embry instead of Caleb! Luckily I caught it! I know that Clair was a little old considering Seth is only 18 but I wanted them to get together so bad! Review if you will. Come on you know you want to. The button is staring at you. It is using its mind controlling ways on you! So just do it!**

**alice500**


	14. Carrie and Taylor our babies

This is the LAST chapter : (

I cant believe it has been five years since my wedding. I dont care what anyone else says I am the luckiest girl in the world. I was married, had amazing neices ( Miley and Mandy ) and two twins of my own. I guess twins ran in my family. After the honey moon I got pregnant just like Bella and Edward did after there honey moon. My twins are the most amazing things in my world. Caleb did not take it like I thought he would.

_Flashback_

I was sitting on the toilet staring at my pregnancy test. I could not believe I was pregnant. With Caleb's child. I started to cry because I was so happy. Caleb came to the door that I had locked.

" Babe what's wrong?" He asked pounding on the door. I walked to the door and unlocked it ever so slowly. I showed him my pregnancy test. He stopped for a sudden trying to take it all in.

" Us that what I think it is?!" He asked excited.

" Yeah it is we are having a baby!" I squealed jumping in his arms.

_End of Flashback_

I wanted girls and he wanted boys so I was lucky when Carlisle ( yes I did trust a leech to deliver my babies so be proud! ) handed me my twin girls. Now Miley and Mandy had someone to play with. My children names were Carrie and Taylor . I was so angry when I found that two certain werewolves imprinted on my daughter. Brady had imprinted on my Taylor and Collin on Carrie. I was really angry at first but then I learned that they would always have someone to take care of them as a protector, friend, and someone to love when they got old enough. Just like I found with Caleb. Right now Caleb and I were 27 and madly in love with each other and our twin daughters. Caleb was so protective of the girls it was funny. He was keeping a close eye on Collin and Brady for now. It would be worse when they are older and they won't be able to keep there hands off my beautiful daughter. Right now Caleb and I were tucking in the girls before we went to bed. I rested my head on his chest as I saw our perfect children sleeping like perfect little angels.

" Baby we are the luckiest people in the world I love our children I love that I had them with you." I told him almost crying. He cupped my face in my hands.

" I would want them with no other person then the woman I love." He said right before leaning in to give me the most intense, passionate and meaningful kiss we had ever shared with each other.

" I love you." I whispered.

" I love you too." He told me. So after all that drama with Sam, Embry, and Imprinting I finally got my happy ending.

**This is the last chapter! You know what they say all good things come to an end. I wanted to thank all my reviewers you are the best I wanted to also thank one reviewer reviewers that reviewed EVERY chapter of BOTH stories Kei Kat Jones my funniest and most loyal reviewer. I also wanted to thank Team Jasper and The Volturi and ari11990 they reviewed a lot in the first one and they reviewed every chapter in the second one. ALL MY REVIEWERS ROCK! Inspirations from my names came from all the singers that without there music I might not get through the day Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, and Seleana Gomez THEY ALL ROCK! I am considering writing a story about Carrie and Taylor and there relationships with Collin and Brady. If you want me too say HELL YES! In your review. You know you want too. Once again I am so thankful to my reviewers**

**alice500**


	15. Contest

**OK PEOPLE IT'S CONTEST TIME!**

**I want to hear your best Twilight Stories!**

**This consists of THREE categories:**

_Best Nessie/Jake Story!:_ I love Jake and Nessie and want to hear your take! This story should be preferably romantic! ( **NO LEMON'S** )

_Best OOC Story_!: This will probably be the hardest category I am giving you. If it is OOC take a Twilight character and give it your twist! ( **NO LEMONS** )

_Best Cheating Story!: _Right now my obsession on fanfics is cheating! It's like the worst thing that a guy can do to a girl! It can be any Twilight character! Be unique! ( **NO LEMONS!)**

**Here are the fantastic rules!**

**1. NO LEMONS!!!!!!! If you put on a lemon I will not consider you as an applicant**

**2. To tell me that you are entering please leave me a review stating what your story is called and what catagory you are entering.**

**There will be one winner in each catagory!**

**Good Luck!**

**alice500  
**


End file.
